


Hope in the Mirror

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse, DCU Animated
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Drabble, F/M, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-19
Updated: 2007-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Mirror-verse Slade (from Slade-Verse) meets his comic book counterpart in a universal glitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope in the Mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wonderland Wakeups](https://archiveofourown.org/works/514074) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



It was one of those monumental universe glitches. Slade Wilson, both of them, decided they should count themselves lucky to have found like-minded versions of themselves in the rift.

The one from the non-apocalyptic CSA world felt the losses his counterpart had suffered keenly. He still had his Rose, after all. They shared stories for a time, especially talking about how Nightwing was.

It was the photo that made the war-ravaged one consider more possibilities.

Black Canary, voluntary emigrant to her good Slade's world, flanked by Rose and Wintergreen, holding a baby boy with a white streak in black hair.


End file.
